darksoulsfandomcom-20200223-history
Earthen Peak
' ' The Dreg Heap}} The Earthen Peak is a location in Dark Souls II. Description Earthen Peak is situated inside a large, decaying fortress that is covered with windmills, and features many enemies and environmental traps that cause poison and bleeding. The huge windmill, which is right next to the Central Earthen Peak bonfire, can be destroyed by setting it on fire with a lit torch, easing the poison pool in the boss arena of Mytha, the Baneful Queen. In addition, this will also drain other poison pools throughout the area, even as far as the poison pool right next to the first bonfire in Harvest Valley. Adjacent locations *Harvest Valley *Iron Keep Bonfires *'Lower Earthen Peak' - The bonfire is located a very short distance after the Covetous Demon boss room. *'Central Earthen Peak' - The bonfire is about midway through Earthen Peak, behind a fog door guarded by some Manikins. *'Upper Earthen Peak' - Situated behind a hidden wall above the entrance to Mytha's boss arena. It's reached by ascending the nearby stairs, taking a right at the top, and interacting with the wall near some poison-filled urns. Characters *Bashful Ray (Shade, SotFS) - Summon sign is found right next to a destructible railing leading to Laddersmith Gilligan. Summoning him will break the railing, indicating to players that it is possible to path through there. *Devotee Scarlett (White Phantom, SotFS) - Her summon sign can be found on the first main floor after the Lower Earthen Peak bonfire, shortly after crossing the bridge to the windmill face of the level. *Jester Thomas (White Phantom) - His sign can be found outside of Mytha's fog door corridor, guarded by two Grave Wardens. *Laddersmith Gilligan (Merchant) - Reached by breaking the wooden railing overlooking Harvest Valley and walking along the edge. In addition to acting as a merchant, he can help the player reach a number of items and moves to Majula after exhausting his dialogue. *Lucatiel of Mirrah *Mild-Mannered Pate Enemies Characters *Crescent Sickle Phantom Respawning *Desert Sorceress *Grave Warden *Manikin *Poison Horn Beetle *Undead Steelworker Non-respawning *Mimic Bosses *Covetous Demon *Mytha, the Baneful Queen Items Ammunition *Heavy Bolt ×15 (chest) Armor *Dark Gauntlets (Mimic - drop) *Manikin Mask (corpse) Miscellaneous *Black Firebomb ×3 (corpse) *Crimson Water (chest) *Divine Blessing (corpse) *Estus Flask Shard (corpse) *Human Effigy (corpse) *Petrified Something (chest) *Pharros' Lockstone ×2 (corpse, chest) *Radiant Lifegem ×2 (corpse) *Simpleton's Spice (corpse) *Small Smooth & Silky Stone (corpse) *Skeptic's Spice (corpse) *Torch (chest) Rings *Poisonbite Ring (chest - behind a Pharros' Contraption) Souls *Covetous Demon Soul (Covetous Demon - drop) *Large Soul of a Proud Knight (corpse) *Mytha, the Baneful Queen Soul (Mytha, the Baneful Queen - drop) *Soul of a Brave Warrior (chest) *Soul of a Nameless Soldier (corpse) *Soul of a Proud Knight (chest) Spells *Great Heavy Soul Arrow (chest) *Lightning Spear (chest) Upgrade Materials *Poison Stone (corpse) *Titanite Shard ×3 (corpse) *Twinkling Titanite (corpse) Weapons *Heavy Crossbow+3 (chest) *Mirrah Shield (chest) *Pike (chest) *Poison Broadsword (corpse) *Work Hook (Mimic - crop) pl:Strażnica Żniw Category:Dark Souls II: Locations